tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter of Monsters
|image = Steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_81166964_preview.jpg |mod = Here There Be Monsters |giver = The Hunter |id = HTBM02 |suppress-xx = true |previous = Here There Be Monsters (Quest) }}Hunter of Monsters is a quest for the mod Here There Be Monsters. After hunting down three massive sea monsters, the Dragonborn meets a mysterious sailor with experience hunting sea monsters. He sends the Dragonborn to investigate another monster, and soon joins the Dragonborn as a partner and mentor. Walkthrough The quest is triggered by talking to The Hunter after slaying Iku-Turso, either out on the ice near Guomundr's Village or on his ship in Dawnstar. If the Dragonborn has slain Iku-Turso, The Hunter will discuss their achievements so far and direct them towards Broken Oar Grotto. (Note that this quest can be started at any point after defeating Iku-Turso; the Dragonborn does not necessarily have to speak with Guomundr and complete Here There Be Monsters in order to move forward.) Upon arriving at Broken Oar Grotto, the Dragonborn finds several ships smashed on the rocks. After searching among the wreckage they will find a Tattered Survivor standing on the shore. She will relate a story about a monster that tore her ship apart and ripped the crew to pieces. She informs the Dragonborn that the monster is still nearby, and begs the Dragonborn to destroy it. Following the survivor's request, the Dragonborn finds the massive mudcrab Karkinos lurking around a small hot spring that bubbles up onto the beach, called the Spring of Laerna. The Dragonborn engages the beast and its offspring as they are attacking a group of survivors on another wrecked ship. After defeating Karkinos, the Dragonborn can loot Karkinos' Remains from the creature's corpse, two massive chitin crab claws. The Dragonborn then speaks with the Hunter, who will begin to follow them after Karkinos is dead. The Hunter will commend the Dragonborn's work and tell him the legend of Karkinos, a massive crab summoned by the Snow Elves to stop Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions. The Hunter will then tell the story of another monster, called the Curruid. The mysterious beast was supposedly seen by Ysgramor on his journey back to Atmora after the Night of Tears, and again when it attacked the College of Winterhold. The mages supposedly trapped the beast in an iceberg far to the northwest past Septimus Signus' Outpost, but the Hunter believes the creature was freed by the Great Collapse. The Dragonborn finds the beast in the Lair of the Curruid, a nest of wrecked ships and eggs and swarms of chaurus offspring. After defeating the massive chaurus they can loot 37 pieces of Curruid's Armor, an incredibly hard and powerful chitin. The Hunter next tells of a mysterious creature called The Kraken. The story says that the thing was once a beast, a "star spawn" from beyond this world, that was defeated by an ancient Dwemer warrior. But when this warrior was betrayed by his people, he built a dreadful mechanical body for the creature and resurrected it as a terrible automaton. The Hunter says that a group of College mages recently found an undiscovered Dwemer ruin due east of Bleakcoast Cave that suddenly "woke up" and attacked the mages. The Dragonborn finds the machine in the Lair of the Kraken and defeats it. They then remove the Eye of the Kraken, a massive soul gem that contains the monster's soul and powered the machine body. The Hunter then decides that the Dragonborn is ready to take on a creature he met in his youth, a massive frost atronach called Ymir. It is said that the monster was the first frost atronach and father to all others, created by Peryite in ancient times. Category:Skyrim: Quest Mods Category:Skyrim: Quests